The Phantoms of This Intoxicating Sinful Kiss
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Danny and Magenta are now a happy couple in love, but one day, Magenta's older brother Jagger was kidnapped and taken to a new part of Underland, were it's day time and there are only girls. But while trying to save her brother, Danny and Magenta come across a mysterious character who secretly takes an interest in Magenta. Will they save Jagger or will this end in death?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers, Roselia Lucia here, with a new Danny Phantom story. Now I don't own any of what I'm about to type in this story. What I do own is Magenta, Jagger, Marabel and everyone in Underland. So, without further adeu~ Here we go!_**

* * *

**_The Phantoms of This Intoxicating Sinful Kiss_  
**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Sweet Couple_**

_Danny Fenton and Magenta Umpire were both cuddling close to each other on the couch watching the movie "Phantom of the Opera". Magenta snuggled close to Danny and Danny blushed as his half vampire girlfriend was so close to him. Danny looked at her and Magenta gazed at him. They were both slowly going to kiss until someone turned on the lights._

"What's up?" Sam Manson shouted then Danny fell back and Magenta gasped.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked then Danny laughed.  
"Yeah. I'm fine..." _Way to ruin the mood, Sam._ Danny thought, glaring at his best friend. Sam whistled then Danny gasped when he saw Magenta's older brother, Jagger Umpire leaning against the wall, giving Danny the "You better not pressure my sister into doing anything she'll regret" glare.

"Brother. What are you doing here?" Magenta asked then Sam hugged Jagger's arm.  
"You big brother was just worried about you so we decided to check on you."

"That's nice and all, but at least knock before you enter..." Danny complained then Jagger turned and bared his fangs at Danny, making Danny shriek softly.

"Jagger!" Both Magenta and Sam said then Jagger laughed softly and closes his mouth.

"I'm just worried about my baby little half vampire sister is all." Jagger said then Magenta pouted.  
"I'm not all that little... I'm almost 14 years old."

"That reminds me, do half vampires age like humans or like vampires?" Sam asked then Jagger put a finger on his cheek and began to think.

"Well, technically, Magenta is a halfa so she ages like humans do, unlike me."

"And just _how_ old are you, Jagger?" Sam asks, poking Jagger's cheek.

"You wanna know how old I am in human years, or vampire?" He asked the last part as he flashed his fangs.

"I wanna know both."

"Jagger is 500 years old in vampire. He's suppose to turning 19, in human years, soon." Magenta said then Danny whistled.  
"Wow, 500 years old, and you're dating a human girl. Won't you're parents flip?"

"Hey, watch it. You're dating my sister and she's a half vampire. So I suggest you button your lip or I'll come over there and rip it off myself!" Jagger said then Magenta stood in front of Danny and hissed.  
"Don't you dare touch him!" She hissed then Sam tried to calm Jagger. When he calmed down, he sighed.  
"Do forgive me, Magenta... It's just this heat... It's making me grouchy..."

"Well we do have our flaws..." Sam said then she helped Jagger into the kitchen.  
"Hey Danny, can I borrow some stuff to cool down Jagger?"

"Sure, just be sure to clean up after yourself." Danny said then when Sam went into the kitchen, Danny sat back on the couch next to Magenta.

"You know, I kind of wish my love life was like this movie." Magenta said then Danny pouted.  
"What's wrong with dating me?" He asked then Magenta smiled at him.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you Danny. It's just, if you were this mysterious man, hiding in the shadows, living such a painful life that makes a woman pity him, then I'd date you in a heart beat."

"I can be those things. Just you wait." Danny said then Magenta kissed him to make him feel less angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Bouquet of Roses_**

_The next day, Magenta and Danny were past the park. Magenta held her rabbit doll, Marabel, as Danny and her kept walking until a boy held a bouquet of roses._

"Eh?" Magenta said then the boy smiled at her. He was very beautiful and he wore glasses.

"For you, mademoiselle..." He said kindly then Magenta blinked and blushed. She took the bouquet and smiled.

"Merci." She said then the boy smiled. Danny glared at the boy then he looked around to see if people were watching him. He turned invisible and went into the boy. The boy gasped and suddenly fell back and landed in a bucket of water, making him stuck. Danny came out of the boy and giggled as he became visible.

"Danny!" Magenta softly hissed then she hit him with the bouquet of roses.

"Ouch! Careful! Those things have thorns..."

"That wasn't nice of you, Danny..." Magenta said then she gave him the bouquet and helped the boy.

"I am so sorry about what happen..."

"Oh, that's okay... I'm just glad you liked the bouquet. See, we overstocked on so many roses, we decided to give them out for free."

"Oh. So the bouquet wasn't your way of asking me out?"

"Eh?" The boy said, adjusting his glasses then he stood up and shook his hands.  
"N-n-n-n-n-no! I would never come between a woman and a man dating. I am a gentleman, and gentlemen would never steal another man's woman, no matter how beautiful they look..."

The last sentence made Magenta blush, then Danny grabbed her arm and they both continued walking.

"Danny! What has gotten into you?" Magenta yelled as she pulled away from Danny. Danny didn't say anything which made the half vampire worried.  
"Danny?" She called then she walked up towards him and Danny had tears in his eyes.

"H-hey... Why are you crying...?"

"Because... I hate it when guys look at you all flirty like... How would you feel if girls did that to me...?" Danny said, wiping his eyes then Magenta looked at him sadly. She rubbed her head under his chin and buried her face on his shirt.  
"I'd probably feel the same as well... I even might go a little far and end up killing any girl who looks at you or even flirts at you..."

Danny smiled then he kissed Magenta's head.

"Come, let's get these roses in some water." He said then Magenta nodded, smiling happily now that her boyfriend wasn't upset. At the flower shop, the boy who gave Magenta that bouquet of roses took off his glasses and changed out of his uniform.

"Ah, Seth." A man said then the boy looked at the man.

"Yes, boss?"

"I forgot to give you your receipt for those bouquet of roses you bought." The man said as he gave the boy, Seth, a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"So~ Who were the roses for? A girl perhaps?" the man asked then Seth smiled.  
"Mind your own business sir..." He said, bashfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Dance Till The Night Never Ends!_**

_At the arcade, Magenta, Danny, and Tucker were playing video games until Magenta tugged Danny's sleeve and pointed at a dancing video game._

"You wanna try that game?" He asked then Magenta nodded. As the two went to the dancing video game, Danny put some coins in it then Magenta choose the song "Kuro Len Romantic Night".

"Who do you wanna be Danny?" Magenta asked as it showed two boys with blond hair.

"I'll be the one wearing black."

"...You do realize that was a girl you picked...?" Magenta asked then Danny gasped and wanted to change characters but it was too late. The song started then Magenta followed the moves while Danny does the same but it was opposite. When the song ended, Magenta's score was higher than Danny's.

"Okay... My turn." Danny said as he picked the song "Gangnam Style".

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"Nope." Danny said then he and Magenta started dancing. After the last song, Magenta was panting then she looked up when Danny held a canned soda.  
"Here."

"Thanks..." Magenta said then she took the can, opened it, and began to drink it.

"We've been playing games for quite some time." Magenta said as she looked at Danny's watch and it was almost nine.

"Oh that's right... I should be getting you home." Danny said then he held his hand towards Magenta.

"Eh?"

"Come on... Let's go home." Danny said then Magenta smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

She took Danny's hand and they headed out. When they got home, Danny smiled as he held Magenta's hand.

"Good night Danny."

"Night." Danny said as they both headed to their houses. When Magenta got into her house, her brother and father were arguing on school work.

"Papa... Please keep it down... I would like to rest..." Magenta said in a tired voice then Alucard pat Magenta's head.  
"Sorry, daughter... We'll try to keep it down."

"Thank you." Magenta said then she walked upstairs. When she closed the door and locked it, she rested on her bed.

"...I know you're there, Danny..." Magenta whispered then Danny came through the wall and smiled.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you..." Danny whispered as he became visible and floated towards Magenta. Magenta smiled and her fangs showed a bit.  
"Naughty boy, missing your curfew..." Magenta said then she kissed Danny. They both kissed until Magenta fell asleep on Danny's chest.

"Heh... Sleep well my princess..." Danny whispered as he laid Magenta on her bed then he vanished and headed to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: A Cutie Hobby Turning Into Something Evil_**

_At school, Magenta was busy working on something. Danny looked at whatever it was in her hand._

"What are you making?" Danny asked then Magenta looked at him.

"I'm making something for Sam. Though... I doubt she'll like it..."

"What is it?" Danny asked looking at her.

"I'm making a Gothic tiny teddy bear, with fangs."

"Ah... So like a vampire bear...?"

"Yeah. Kind of like that." Magenta said then she cut a thread and smiled.  
"Done." She said then Danny gasped when he that in his girlfriend's hands was a dark purple bear. It had some bright pink patters and tiny fangs.

"Wow! Since when did you have this kind of talent?"

"I've always had this talent ever since I was a little girl." Magenta said as she put her sewing stuff away. Suddenly she heard laughing.

"What's that thing ?! It looks so gross!"

_Paulina...!_ Magenta thought then she glared at Paulina and hissed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" The girls screamed then ran. Magenta grinned then she heard Danny tapping his foot.  
"Ma-gen-ta... What did I say about showing you're vampire fangs...?"

"I'm... sorry..."

"SORRY'S AREN'T GONNA CUT IT!" Danny yelled then he grabbed his girlfriend's hands and began to tie her up.  
"For you're punishment; Sam's gonna dress you up."

"Nooooo! Anything but that! Please~!" Magenta cried then Danny chuckled evilly.

* * *

_After school, Danny took Magenta to Sam's house, all tied up and everything._

"Sam~! I brought you Magenta! Didn't you say you wanted to use her as a model for some of your goth ideas?"

"I did! Oh, I'm so happy you'd agreed to letting me use your girlfriend to be my model for some fashion ideas I came up with."

"Oh pish! She decided to be your model, right Magenta?" Danny asked through his fake smile. Magenta shook her head and wanted to speak, but Danny tied her mouth with a cloth.

"Just look at her Sam; she's just shaking with excitement!"

_Liar~!_ Magenta thought. When Sam took Magenta away, Danny waved goodbye to her and grinned evilly.  
_That'll teach you to bare your fangs... Think about what you've done and I'll come to get you, Magenta._ Danny thought then he winked and smiled.  
"Aren't I just the naughty boy?" He asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Flower Blooming Horribly_**

_In a small apartment, the boy Seth, looked at his reflection in a mirror. He began to put on some girl clothes and then he grabbed a wig and put it over his head._

_Good. _He thought then he began to put on some makeup. In school, Magenta was reading a book then Danny looked over her shoulder then she looked at him and smiled.  
"It's a little rude to look over someone's shoulder, Danny." She said then Danny kissed her cheek.

"What are you reading anyway?" Danny asked as he looked at the book.  
"'Beautiful Creatures'...?"

"I like the story."

"That's a pretty thick book though, Magenta. You sure you can finish it all?"

"Oh, I'm already done. I'm just reading it again." Magenta said then Danny chuckled.

"Oh? You love reading that book?" A voice asked then the couple turned and saw a girl. She wore a skirt that was ripped on the edges, and her top had cute bat prints on it.

"She has some interesting taste in fashion..." Danny mumbled then Magenta shushed him.

"I'm sorry... But I've never seen you around this school before... Who are you?" Magenta asked sweetly then the girl gasped.  
"Oh, how rude of me... My name is Ruby. I just moved her recently and I wanted to check out the schools here in Amity Park."

"You're not really gonna find much here." Danny said then Magenta gently jabbed him in the side.  
"Please forgive him. Sometimes the things that come out of his mouth is nonsense." Magenta said with a giggle then Danny hugged her. The girl, Ruby, smiled at the two then she looked at her watch.  
"My, look at the time. I should be going. It was nice meeting you both."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ruby." Magenta said then Ruby dashed off.

* * *

At a graveyard, Ruby was behind a tree. She sighed softly then she removed her wing and it revealed long strands of bangs on one side. "Ruby", or so say Seth, removed the makes up with a handkerchief then he took out a flower bud out of his purse. He held the bud out into the sunlight and the flower suddenly began to wilt before it even began to bloom.

"I'm too late..." He whispers then he quickly dashed into the graveyard until he stopped in front of a tombstone with no name on it.

"Take me to Underland... The bright side of it..." Seth said then his eyes turned light blue and he suddenly vanished.


End file.
